Dance, Sing, Love, be Random
by Pearlspot
Summary: Cassie is in her second year at Hogwarts, ready for her first year. Though nothing is as easy as she would like it. Mean girls and annoying boys! But Cassie has her best friends, dancing and singing, and love with the most least likely boy!
1. Chapter 1

This is a Harry Potter fanfic! It's made is Cassie's (my) point of view. I really haven't planned it much yet :( sadly Cassies apperance: Auburn hair and deep green eyes. Hair is too mid-back.

(ps this is her first week as a secong year)

**Dance, Sing, Love, be Random**

**By Cassie **

* * *

I sat and read my book in the glow of the fireplace. It was a calm night in the Gryffindor common room and I was thankful for that. It had been a frustrating first day back at Hogwarts so far- ink spilled all over my bag and papers, I was late for sevral classes, and I got picked on by Snape- and I didn't need noise.

"Chocolate?" a voice said next too me. I looked up. It was Aimee, a third year girl with light brown hair and blue eyes, handing me a bag of Honeydukes chocolate.

I smiled at her. "Yes, thank you." I grabed a peice leaned my head back and sighed.

"You 'k?"

I nodded slowly. "Im fine," I said. "Just not the best day ever."

She nodded back, setting the choclates on her lap. "Ohhhh...Ya. Did you get that ink stain out of your bag?

"No- today sucks." I started too read again, going completly into my own world. I ran my fingers though my hair.

While I was reading, Felix came in. Another third year with brown hair. "For me?" he asked and quickly grabbed the bag and ate a couple pieces of the chocolate.

"Hey!" said Aimee.

"You dont need this- but what ever," He dropped the bag on her head and walked over too the other couch.

"Huf!" Aimee grabed the bag and stomped back into the girls dorm. Felix chuckled to himself and creeped up the stairs and to the girls dorm door and pressed his ear agaist it. Then I looked up after awhile.

"Wadda miss?" I looked around and no one was there. Then I saw Felix at the top of the stairs. "Oh-my-gosh," I muttered and rolled my eyes. I got out of my chair and walked up the stairs. When I reached him and grabbed his shoulder and turned him around quickly. "What the heck are you doing?"

"I-uhh.."

"Keep to yourself, you big dummy!" I pushed him out of the way and walked into the girls dorm, slamming the door behind me. "What did he do?" I asked Aimee when I came in.

"Toke some of my chocolates."

"UGH!" I pressed my hands to my head in annoyance. I turned around quickly and opened the door; Felix was walking down the stairs. "You owe us some chocolates!" I called after him. He gapped at me (he was facing away from me).

When I came back into the dorm, I fell back on my bed. "Dumb boys."

"Tell me about it," said Aimee, also falling back on her bed.

"Wheres Alice?"

"Dunno. She was out on the feild practicing Quiddich earlier." Alice was my best friend. She had long black hair and blue eyes and was pure random. She had a brother named James that was almost as annoying as Felix-even worse when he was with my brother, Aaron; they were partners in crime, just like me and Alice. But me and Alice didn't torture our siblings.

I was going too wait for Alice too get back, but I fell fast asleep, still in my day clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

I heres the little note before each of my storys! ^.^ just saying that Alices brother is JASON not james! that was a typo! And just saying about my character Cassie, if you haven't already noticed, she can be hot headed. Cassie is really sweet, cool, and random, but you do NOT wanna make her mad! kk back 2 teh story!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

"Felix!" I growled sleepily as he poked my stomach hard, waking me up. "Felix! What the heck are you doing in the girls dorm?"

"Waking you up, of corse! You're ganna be late for class!"

"What?!" I jumped out of bed so quickly, my hair a mess, that I almost knocked over Felix. The other girls started too stirr. I looked at the clock on the wall-

"4:27." I turned around too Felix. "Get your butt out of our dorm," I said calmly, but strictly.

"Oh come on, it was just a joke!" He said.

My voice grew sligtly louder. "I dont care! How would you like it if we snuck into your room and wake you up rudely for nothing? GET OUT," I pointed at the door. "_now_." Alice lifted up her head.

"Huh?" Alli slowly pulled the cutains of her four-poster open. "Is it time too feed the blabberdoddles?"

"No, Alli, the blabberdoddles are fed." Alice often talked in her sleep about "blabberdoddles", what ever they were. When I asked her what they are when shes awake, she doesn't know what Im talking about. I figure its something wrong with her brain so I blame Jason and Aaron.

Alli moaned and let her head fall, her arm laying off the side of the bed and her whole body laying side ways. Now Aimee poked her head out of her curtains, alot more contious than Alice was, or ever was when she was dreaming about "blabberdoodles".

"Whos that?" She looked at Felix questionally.

"Felix, Aimee. Hes being mean and trying to wake us up at 4:30 in the morning!" I glared at Felix, anger rising in my chest still.

"Why is he doin' that," she asked, getting out of bed a rapping a shaw over herself.

"Trying to bug us, I bet," I said. Right now, I wanted too kick Felix badly, but I holded down the erdge. "And now he wont leave."

"Who said I wouldn't leave?" Felix said, still standing there with his arms crossed. Aimee and I both looked at him. "Ok, ok! Im leaving, shesh." He walked to the door and opened it, but before he left he turned around and winked at me and Aimee, then _finally_ left. When he closed the door, I looked at Aimee and pretended to gag.

She laughed at me. "Hes so annoying!"

"Tell me about it! He thought it would be funny too wake me up by pokeing hard in the stomach! It _hurt!" _I rubbed my stomach where he had poked me. "Then he said that we would be late for class."

Alice lifted her head again. "The blabberdoodles ran away again, mum. I tried too stop them but they wouldn't."

I looked at Aimee and smiled. Then looked at Alli. "Where did they go, hun?"

"Where? Oh, they went too Candy Mountin, of corse, like they always do. Ya know they're attracted too those candy sticks that are down there. And you cant get them anywhere else." Alli said, looking down.

"Oh really? Now where is Candy Mountin again? I've forgotten- you know I always do." I held back a laugh. I looked at Aimee and it looked like she was doing the same. Alice looked uncertain for a second.

"Its there, mum, like its always been." She pointed up at the celing. "Are you ok? You have four eyes."

I giggled.

Alice looked around. "Are the blabberdoodles fed? We need to feed them before they wont run off to the moon to get lolipops for us." It was always a diffret place and a diffrent candy. "They love lolipops ya, know. Especially the syrup flavored ones. They liked too get them and play tag with them." She sat up, got out of bed, andsat down and leaned agaist the bed. "I think I'll name this blabberdoodle Fuzzy McFuzzer Pants. Thats my favrite name ever. Why didn't you name me that, mum?"

Me and Aimee burst into laughter, making Alli wake up completly, asking us what we were laughing for and why we were awake so early.


End file.
